Hunted...Again
Plot Kruti was at Zak's house (she was living there for now) playing with Zon and Komodo. Fesh flew down. Fesh: You Kurt Negason. Kruti: What does it mean to you? Fesh: Was told to hunt down a Kurt Negason. Zon and Komodo went on either side of Fesh. Kruti: A bounty hunter! (transforms) Swamp Croc! SC lunged at Fesh, surprising him. Fesh was barely able to fly out of range, and hovered there. Fesh: So you're Kurt Negason. I was never told I was hunting a girl. This would be fun, but I don't hunt girls. Bye. Fesh flew away while SC detransformed. Kruti: What was that about? Theme song! Kruti was watching a movie with Zak and Doyle. Doyle: This is my favorite part! Greo smashed through the wall and destroyed the TV with his axe. Kruti, Zak & Doyle: HEY! Greo: Prepare to die! Greo pointed his gun at the three heroes, but Kruti turned into Frostbite and froze the gun before he could fire it. Greo dropped his gun and charged with his axe. Zak blocked the axe with the Claw, and Doyle threw concussion grenades at him. Greo was knocked out of the hole, falling to what looked to his death. Greo lodged his axe into the wall, slowing his fall so he wouldn't be hurt, but breaking his axe. Greo then turned into his monster form and started to climb back up the wall. Zak, Frostbite and Doyle looked down. Frostbite: This guy doesn't quit. (transforms) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolled up and slammed into Monster Greo, knocking him off the wall. She then turned into RockHead and snapped his fingers. MG: What was that supposed to do? RockHead: Look down. MG's feet were encased in rock, trapping him. RockHead reverted and used the Zorgatrix to send MG to Impel Down. Later on, Kruti and Doyle were playing football against Fiskerton and Zak. Kruti turned into Xenomorph, caught the ball, turned into Man-Bat, and flew to the endzone. Zak: That's cheating! Man-Bat: No, Doyle has his Jetapack, I have the Zorgatrix, and you and Fisk have your cryptid powers. So its equal. Doyle: Kruti here is right. Man-Bat: Kruti? Doyle: Yeah, its what Kross put for your name. Man-Bat: I like it, I guess. A giant fireball came out of nowhere and slammed into the ground, sending everyone flying. Krak came out of nowhere and slashed at Man-Bat with his sword. Man-Bat turned into Diamondhead and blocked with his arm. Krak stabbed at her, but was blocked again. Krak then smashed Diamondhead in the face with the butt of his sword, and knocked Diamondhead down. Krak raised his sword for a deathblow, but was stopped by Doc, who grabbed the sword with his power glove Doc: Get away from her! Doc tore the sword from Krak's hands and punched him in the face. Drew charged at Krak with her own sword. Krak grew wings and started flying away. Zon flew at Krak, slashing his chest. Krak knocked Zon out, but was knocked out of the sky by Doyle's concussion grenades. Diamondhead turned into Swamp Croc and jumped at Krak. Krak dodged, turned into his dragon form and flew away. THE END Characters Heroes Girl Kurt.PNG|Kruti Negason Zon_large.jpg|Zon 150px-Komodo_large.jpg|Komodo 300px-Zak10.jpg|Zak Saturday 250px-Wiki_Doyle21.png|Doyle Blackwell 250px-Drew2.jpg|Drew Saturday 250px-Doc4.jpg|Doc Saturday Fiskerton_large.jpg|Fiskerton *Kruti Negason *Zon *Komodo *Zak Saturday *Doyle *Drew Saturday *Doc Saturday *Fiskerton Villains *Fesh(debut) *Greo (debut) Fesh.png|Fesh tek4fd11c165ce8a2397955.png|Greo tek4fd11d213a0304998590.png|Greo Monster tek4f09eccacac2f6867914.png|Krak tek4f09ed2f24f343348860.png|Krak Half-Dragon tek4f09ebf12b9d63221381.png|Krak Dragon *Krak (debut) Aliens Used *Swamp Croc(x2) *Frostbite *Cannonbolt *RockHead *Xenomorph *Man-Bat Swamp Croc.png|Swamp Croc Frostbite K10.png|Frostbite Cannonbolt Zorgatrix.png|Cannonbolt Rockhead K10 (1).png|RockHead Xenomorph.png|Xenomorph Man-Bat Close up.jpg|Man-Bat Diamondhead k10.png|Diamondhead *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Season 2 Kurt 10 Category:Krosskothen